Kurask
Kurasks zijn grote, groene, stier-achtige monsters die te vinden zijn in de op een na laatste kamer van de Fremennik Slayer Dungeon en op de onderste laag van de Desert Slayer Dungeon. Er is 70 slayer voor nodig om ze te doden. Kurasks, zoals Turoths, moeten worden gedood met speciale wapens zoals een Leaf-bladed sword , Leaf-bladed spear, Slayer's staff/Magic Dart spell (waarvoor level 50 Magic nodig is ), of Broad arrows/Broad-tipped bolts. Aanvallen met andere wapens of spreuken zullen geen effect hebben. De Kurasks hebben een grafische update gekregen tegelijkertijd met de quest Smoking Kills. Biologie en uiterlijk Kurasks lijken een beetje op gorillas, maar met lange horens waardoor ze ook iets weg hebben van stieren. Ze zijn grijs tot licht groen van kleur en hebben rijen met stekels op hun rug. Ze hebben drie magen, waarbij de derde maag een speciale functie heeft. In deel 23 van Postbag from the Hedge blijkt dat Kurasks enigsinds intelligent zijn, en hun eigen rites en taal hebben. De Kurask samenleving schrijft voor dat individuën niet in contact mogen komen met andere rassen behalve tijdens de jacht. Op een leeftijd van 80 jaar voeren Kurask, die dan nog Kura genoemd worden, een overgangs ritueel uit genaamd Kurisk. Tijdens dit ritueel gaat een derde van degene die het uitvoeren dood. De Kurasks ondernemen een reis waarbij ze over vlaktes en onder de zee trekken om een stuk fruit te plukken in het gebied van de mensen. (Waarschijnlijk wordt hiermee bedoeld door noordelijk Kandarin, onder de Southern Sea, en op Karamja). Zij die terugkeren worden gezien als volwassenen met als speciale titel de Kuraski. Het stuk fruit wordt dan in zijn geheel doorgeslikt, in de derde maag opgeslagen en tot aan zijn dood geconserveerd. Sinds de ontdekking van de Desert Slayer Dungeon onder de Kharidian nederzetting Polnivneach, zijn er vraagtekens gezet bij de oorsprong van de Kurask samenleving. De aard van de Desert Slayer Dungeon is grotendeels onbekend, maar het lijkt overduidelijk kunstmatig gemaakt; er staan geconstrueerde portalen naar de Fremennik caves. Het is onduidelijk of de Kurasks zijn ontstaan in de Kharidian Desert of de Fremennik Province, of dat ze nog ergens anders vandaan komen. Taal Kurasks hebben een basale taal. Er is weinig van bekend en er zijn slechts enkele woorden van vertaald. Dit is voornamelijk gedaan door Skuhavi, een kurask die werd verstoten vanwege zijn belangstelling voor mensen. Hier onder staat een lijst van bekende woorden in de Kurask taal. *''Skutask'' - Belangstelling. *''Shallask'' - Helaas, of een uitdrukking van woede/spijt. *''Skarooom'' - Uitdrukking van frustratie. *''Kuraski'' - Een kurask die de rite Kurisk heeft volbracht, een volwassene. Is minimaal 80 jaar. *''Kura'' - Een kind, of iemand die Kurisk nog niet heeft doorlopen. *''Kurisk'' - Rite uitgevoerd door Kura. Genoemd naar de legendarische Kurask held die de eerste reis naar Karamja heeft overleefd. *''Kuriskia'' - De Kurask gemeenschap, hoogst waarschijnlijk hun grot in de Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Locaties *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon ** met Fairy Ring code A-J-R **een Slayer ring met een teleport naar de dungeon *Desert Slayer Dungeon, multi-combat area **een Slayer ring heeft een teleport dichtbij de dungeon **POH portaal bij Pollnivneach Sterke en zwakke punten Spelers moeten speciale wapens gebruiken; leaf-bladed weapon, broad arrows, Broad-tipped bolts of de Magic Dart spell om ze te doden. Elk ander wapen of spreuk heeft totaal geen effect. Strategie Doden gaat vaak langzaam. In de Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, Safe spots in de noord oost hoek maakt broad arrows/bolts een van de snellere manieren. Het is hier ook mogelijk de ingang van de grot als safe spot te gebruiken. Ze droppen regelmatig pineapples, die in totaal 8 hitpoints genezen nadat ze in stukken gesneden zijn met een knife. Het is ook mogelijk de Pineapple rings op een Plain pizza te leggen die ze ook soms droppen (level 65 Cooking nodig). Vaker droppen ze bananen die 2 hitpoints genezen, maar het zijn er zoveel dat het aardig optelt. Een andere mogelijkheid is het gebruik van Bones to Peaches tablets. Hiermee kan je normale botten in peaches veranderen die 8 hitpoints elke genezen. Met melee zul je regelmatig raken tegen Kurasks (Leaf Bladed Spear Of Sword), en dit is een goede taktiek. Kurasks zullen soms raken voor een maximum van 11. Een speler met een combat level 100+ kan met gemak 100 Kuraks doden zonder terug naar de bank te moeten voor meer eten. Drops 100% drop :*Bones Charms :*Gold :*Green (most common) :*Crimson :*Blue Runes :* 5-15 of 30 Nature runes :* 1-5 Death Runes :* 4-16 Mind runes :* Chaos talisman :* Nature talisman Weapons :* Leaf-bladed sword (rare) :* Dragon spear (rare) :* Rune longsword :* Rune Spear (rare) :* Mithril hatchet :* 1-9 Broad-tipped bolts :* 23-60 Unfinished broad bolts :* 24-60 Broad arrow heads :* 5-19 Adamant bolts :* 1-9 Broad arrows :* 5 Rune javelin Armour :Rune helm * Dragon shield half (very rare) :* White mystic robe top (rare) :* Adamant platebody :* Mithril kiteshield Herblore Ingredients :* Grimy guam :* Grimy marrentill :* Grimy tarromin :* Grimy harralander :* Grimy ranarr :* Grimy irit :* Grimy kwuarm :* Grimy dwarf weed :* White berries :* 2 Limpwurt roots Seeds :* Irit seed :* Avantoe seed :* Kwuarm seed :* Snapdragon seed :* Torstol seed :*Poison ivy seed :*Belladonna seed :*Cactus seed :* Toadflax seed Voedsel :* 1 of 2 Bananas (common) :* 2 - 8 Noted Pineapples (2 Unnoted) (common) :* Plain Pizza Overige :* Niets :* 22-336 Coins (Common) :* Bones en Big bones :* 20-30 Noted flax :* Uncut sapphire :* Uncut ruby :* Super strength potion (1) :* Ranging potion (1) :* Half of a key (rare) :* Level 3 Clue scroll :* Kurask head (very rare) en:Kurask